<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Champion by DarbyAllinTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133805">Champion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyAllinTrash/pseuds/DarbyAllinTrash'>DarbyAllinTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hangman in headspace [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyAllinTrash/pseuds/DarbyAllinTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny finally won the tittle, and he’s done with Matt and Nick</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenny Omega/Adam Page</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hangman in headspace [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Champion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Adams POV</p><p> </p><p>   I walked down the hallway slowly, not sure about where I was going. I was always tense now, always felt like I had to be on the lookout. For Matt and Nick, For Cody, Brandon, Kenny, all for different reasons. Matt and Nick we're always yelling at me. Brandon and Cody, bless there hearts, clearly weren't sure what to talk about around me. And if I saw Kenny I would fall straight into headspace. </p><p>   I felt like shit, and I looked it too. My eyes were red from such a lack of sleep, and my shoulders hurt so much from the stress that I could hardly move. Especially when you add in that the stress has made an old leg injury flair up. I sigh as I walk into the bar area as I see the Dark Order are all set up there. </p><p>   "Hangman!" John yells out, a smile on his face. The rest of them turn to see me, and they start to surround me, making me get in a defensive stance. </p><p>   "Guys back off!" Colt yells, making the rest of them step away. "Adam, could me and Anna talk to you?" He asked looking at me know. I ground wondering what they could possibly want. </p><p>   “I guess....” I said as the rest of the dark order left. Anna, who I will  admit is kinda scary, (I watch BTE) was smiling kindly at me. </p><p>   “Sit down Adam.” She said motioning to the seat next to her. I slowly slid into the seat, and colt sat on my other side. “We wanted to, offer you something. Obviously everyone knows about what happened with Kenny and you.” She said making me look down. Did everyone have to talk about it?!</p><p>   “And Adam we’ve seen the Bucks harass you for weeks now. We want to offer you a spot in our family.” Colt said making my head snap up. </p><p>   “What?”</p><p>   “Me and Anna are both bigs, but we have people like Uno and Stu who are neutrals, and we have people like Alex and John who are littles. We want to help you, give you a support system.” Colt explained.</p><p>   I get like the room was spinning as I shook my head. “I- I’m really not sure about that” I said standing up, a tight grip on the table in front of me. Anna and Colt both stood up with concerned faces. Anna rested her hand on my back, making pull away. “I need to go.” I said trying towards the door. </p><p>   “Think about our offer Adam.” Anna called after me as I stumbled down the hall away from them. </p><p>   The world felt like it was spinning as I walked, one of my hands on the wall next to me. Why was I responding like this? It’s not odd for them to offer, in their eyes me and Kenny have nothing to do with each other. I stoped walking as my legs get like they were going to give out under me, my breathing was labored as though I couldn’t get enough air in my lungs. </p><p>   “Adam!” </p><p>   I turned quickly to see Kenny running up to me. What was he doing? He had his big championship match today. When Kenny got to me his arms wrapped securely around me, and once I felt that my legs gave out. “Fuck, Adam we’ve got to get you out of here.” Kenny said picking me up. </p><p>   I didn’t know where we were going, and didn’t look up until he set me down again. We were in one of the storage rooms. He bent down and I could see he was dressed for his match. “Dada....” I whispered looking up at him. </p><p>   “Baby what happened?” He asked sitting right in front of me. I opened my mouth to say something, but only sobs came out. He reached out and ran his hand through my hair. “I have to go to match, do you promise to stay right here? I’ll come here right after my match.” </p><p>   I nodded a bit, my arms wrapped tightly around my body. “Thank you.” He said kissing my forehead and leaving. </p><p>———————————————————</p><p>Kenny POV</p><p> </p><p>   “We did it Kenny!” Don said patting me on the back. We were in a limo with the AEW title over my shoulder, a huge smile on my face. </p><p>   “Of course we did. Did you really think it wouldn’t work?” I asked chuckling. I could only imagine that Moxley was sitting backstage, nursing his wounds. </p><p>   “It’s great to see you back on top! I mean, I hate to say it but you kinda sank down a bit when you were with Adam. An-“ </p><p>   My eyes went wide, not hearing the rest of what he said. Adam! He was still at the stadium. “Kenny? Looked like I lost you for a second, where you want to go to celebrate? I mean we can’t do much because of Covid but-“</p><p>   “Actually Don, I’m really tired and soar. I was just going to go back to the hotel.” I said, as my stomach was twisting into knots. </p><p>   “What ever you want champ.” He said shaking my shoulder again. It didn’t take long to get to the hotel, and I waited for Don to go to his room before I went straight back out to an Uber I ordered. </p><p>   How could I be so forgetful! Fuck, what if someone else found him? He was so clearly in headspace, and almost everyone thinks he has no big. “Will you wait like, 15 minutes? I’m trying to find my friend.” I asked the driver who nodded. </p><p>   I wander the building avoiding everyone I could, but of course, Matt and Nick saw me. “Kenny!” Matt yelled getting my attention. I groaned and turned to see them running up to me. “What was that? What are you doing back?” He asked, concern on there faces. </p><p>   “I didn’t what I did, get over it. And I’m looking for someone.” I said turning to walk away, but they followed me.</p><p>   “Good idea, you should talk to Jon about what happened. I mean it was clearly a most-“</p><p>   “Shit up Matt.” I snapped turning to them. I’m not fucking apologizing. It wasn’t something that happened on a whim tonight. It. Was. Planned. Get over it!” I snapped as I found the storage room open ring the door. I saw Adam asleep on the ground, curled into a ball. </p><p>   “Wait Kenny I don’t un- Why is Adam here?” Nick asked finally seeing him laying there. </p><p>   “You know what, I’m done lying. I’m still Adams big, we lied to get you to stop. But it didn’t work! It made you harass Adam more of anything and I’m sick of it! Adam works hard and you tell him he’s worth nothing! What the hell is wrong with you both!” I yelled losing my cool. I couldn’t take it anymore. </p><p>   “Daddy?” I quite voice whispered causing me to look over to see Adam sitting up, but still curled in on himself. </p><p>   “Hey baby boy.” I said, my voice shifting immediately so I could walk over. He looked at me, reaching a hand out towards my eyes. </p><p>   “Hurt?” He asked making me chuckle. </p><p>   “I’m ok. Let’s get you back to the hotel.” I said scoping him up into my arms. When I looked back at Matt and Nick I couldn’t read them at all. </p><p>   “You lied to us.” Matt said finally, witch just made me roll my eyes. </p><p>   “Your an adult Matt, get over it.” I snapped walking past them, not looking back. As I got outside the driver saw me and jumped out to open the door for us. I thanked him and held Adam to my chest as we drove. </p><p>   “Daddy?” </p><p>   “Yes?” I asked looking down at him. </p><p>   “Did you win?” He asked. At first I was confused but then it hit me. The tittle match. </p><p>   “I did yes. But a lot of people don’t like how I did.” I said. Obviously big Adam would understand, but I was cautious about telling Little Adam. </p><p>   “I missed it.” He said frowning. </p><p>   “It’s ok, instead you got fake a nape, witch is always important.” I said making him smile. I felt the car stop and they guy turned around. </p><p>   “Want me to get the door?”</p><p>   “Yes please.” I said nodding. Once we were out I looked back at him. “Thank you so much!”</p><p>   “Don’t worry about it man.” He said with a smile. I walked with Adam up to my room but he started to struggle against me. </p><p>  “What’s wrong Adam?”</p><p>   “I can’t go with you. Matt and Nick.”</p><p>   “That doesn’t matter anymore. If Matt and Nick don’t want to be friends with us that on them.” I explained. “I would like to take you to my room, is that ok?”</p><p>   He nodded making me smile as I unlocked the door and walked in. I set him on the bed and walked over to the bag I had. It was still normal for me to bring a bag that would have some of Adams little stuff in it. I grabbed a dipper, p.js, one of his stuffed animals, and one of his small blankets. </p><p>   “You ready for bed little one?” I asked walking back over to find him laying back almost asleep again. I quickly got him changed and set him up in bed. I started to walk away but I get a hand on my shoulder. </p><p>   “No go daddy.” He whispered fighting to keep his eyes open. </p><p>   “I’ve got to showers. It will stink if I don’t.” I tried but he shook his head. </p><p>   “Don’t care. Want you.” I sighed but pulled my wrestling pants off and pulled on a pair of boxers before sliding into bed with him. He snuggled up close to me, and I wrapped my arms around him. “Night night daddy.” He whispered. </p><p>   “Good night baby boy.” I whispered kissing his head. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>